


Good Advice

by spoilersweetie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/pseuds/spoilersweetie
Summary: Ryan comes to the Doctor for advice on his love life. Unfortunately the object of his affections is already on someone else’s mind...





	Good Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I keep writing 13/Yaz??? I DONT KNOW

The Doctor is muttering to herself as she sits cross-legged on the Tardis floor, yanking at wires underneath the console, goggles shoved on top of her head. “I wish you’d stop changing the colours every time you decide to have a makeover,” she tells the Tardis as she frowns at the blue and green ones in her hands. “Blue was always the brake circuits - now it’s green! You’re gonna end up with your lights plugged in to your steering one of these days if you don’t pack this in.”

“Hey.”

She lifts her head up so quickly her goggles fall down over her eyes. She shoves them back up.

“Oh. Hi Ryan. Didn’t see you there.” She holds up a handful of wires. “If you were a ship that travelled in space and time what colour would you pick for your brake wires?”

“Uhhh... red?”

The Doctor frowns, and scratches her head. “Never mind,” she mutters, going back to sorting through the mess she’d made.

“Um... you busy?”

“Busy? Always busy me. Like to keep meself busy, not good to spend too much time not doing much - don’t know how you humans do it.”

“Shall I come back then?”

She turns to him. “Why?”

“Well I just... wanted to ask you something. But you’re busy so it can wait,” he says hurriedly, making to leave.

The Doctor jumps to her feet. “Not that busy. Always got time to talk. I can talk and be busy at the same time, in fact,” she says, tossing the wires down onto the top of the console. “What is it you wanted to ask?”

“Well, um... it’s kind of awkward. Not really awkward but like... personal. I need to ask you cause I’m not asking Graham.”

“You could ask Yaz.”

“It’s... kind of about Yaz.”

The Doctors ears prick up at that, hands pausing in sorting through the wires. “What’s that then?”

“Well I was kind of wondering... do you think she likes me?”

“Yaz? Course she likes you. She likes all of us. I like you all too, and so does Graham - that’s kind of how friendship works Ryan, and we’re a crew, we are.”

“Don’t say that. And that’s not what I mean.”

She turns round to give him her full attention, tilting her head curiously. “What do you mean then?”

“I mean... I was kind of thinking of asking her out. You know. Like on a date. But I don’t know if she thinks of me like that,” he rubs at the back of his head. “Never been any good with girls...”

“Oh.”

“So... what do you think?”

The Doctor thinks back to last night, at the sharp memory of Yaz’s warm body pinning her own to the mattress, her hands tugging at clothes, sighs soft in her ear...

She clears her throat, hoping her cheeks don’t look as warm as they suddenly feel.

“About?” She manages to ask.

“Yaz. Do you reckon she likes me?”

_Yaz’s hands cool on her skin, snaking beneath clothes, her thigh pushing between her own and pressing up against the heat of her core -_

She blinks quickly, shoving that vivid memory down. “Think she might swing the other way Ryan,” she says tactfully. “Sorry.”

He frowns. “What makes you say that?”

_Yaz’s hands on her thighs, tongue dragging over her neck..._

“Just a hunch.”

“Well... you could be wrong.”

_Her mouth around her nipple, the deep moan vibrating through the Doctor’s whole body and making her shudder, curious fingers dipping into the front of her trousers -_

“I could, yeah,” she nods quickly, giving herself a little shake. “Technically. But I don’t think I am. Besides I’m never wrong.”

“You were wrong about the turtles.”

“Let’s not get into that again.”

“And the carnivorous plants.”

“Those were extremely cuddly looking plants. The leaves were fluffy! And they sang!”

“Yeah, ‘come closer Doctor let me bite your hand off’” Ryan teases.

“It wasn’t a whole hand it was just a fingertip! And it grew back, see.” She waggles said finger and Ryan gives a shudder at the memory. “Besides those are two rare instances, I’ve never been wrong before or since.”

“And the time on the moon, with the rocks.”

“Three instances,” She says after a pause.

“And the thing with the space snails. And that time -“

“Alright!” She snaps. “You’ve made your point. Sometimes I have been known to be mistaken about certain things but in this case, I’m pretty positive I’m right.”

_Yaz’s hair tickling her thighs, her breath hot on her core and hands cool on her hips as she tugs her towards her..._

_“Very_ positive.”

Ryan frowns. “Well... maybe she swings both ways.”

“She might, yeah. But shes...” _taken_  “...you know...” she searches for a word, “...busy!”

“You what?”

“She’s busy. You know, she is a police officer you know what it’s like for police officers, they’re busy. Busy busy busy.” _Like Yaz’s fingers last night. And her tongue... busy making her whole body feel like it was going to combust..._

Ryan blinks at her “Are you alright?”

“Fine! Are you alright? Bit warm in here is it?” She whirls round, going back to sorting through her wires for something to do. She tugs at the neck of her tshirt.

“Er, yeah, so... is that a no on the asking her out?” He sounds horrendously disappointed and she kind of hates that she’s had to make him feel that way. Still, he was a good looking young lad, he’d get over it. She probably shouldn’t interfere really anyway, let him ask her, they could sort it out between them - and maybe Yaz even _wanted_ him to ask her out - maybe she’d even say yes. And they’d go on a date, and she’d smile at Ryan like she smiled at her, and let him kiss her neck and run her fingers through her hair and give that little quiet moan when he did it...

“Yes.” She says firmly. “Hard no. Don’t do it. Bad move.”

“Uh - o - okay.”

She turns to give him a grin. “Aren’t you lucky you’ve got me to give you advice!”

“I... suppose...”

She holds up a bunch of wires. “Wanna help me measure all these?”

“Nah you’re alright,” he says, backing away. “Think I’m just gonna... go find Graham, or something...” he turns to wander off and she shrugs, turning back to the console. She jumps a minute later when she feels two arms slide round her waist from behind, and relaxes back into the form behind her when she realises who it is.

“You could’ve just said I was yours you know,” Yaz says softly.

The Doctor freezes a bit in her arms. “Are you? Mine?” She utters.

She feels Yaz smile, her lips warm against her neck.

“If you want me to be.”

The Doctor spins in her arms, eyes bright and soft as she looks down into Yaz’s own. “Does this mean we get to do what we did last night again?”

Yaz presses herself close against her, leaning her back into the console with a smile. “Whenever you want.”

The Doctor glances down at her lips, and licks her own. “How about now?”

Yaz leans up on her tiptoes, pushing the Doctor’s coat from her shoulders and wrapping her fingers round her braces to bring her mouth to hers with a grin.

“Now’s just what I had in mind.”


End file.
